If You Only Knew
by draco.luver.forever
Summary: Angelica finally reunites with her Hogwarts peers after a long time. She finds herself in the company of the one person who made her life miserable at Hogwarts, and she learns that forgiveness comes only when the person is truly sorry.
1. Reunions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except Angelica and the plot is my own as well.

**Author's Note: **Hi, this is one of my first fanfics so please read and review. Any constructive criticism is welcome. And please tell me if the characters are out of character. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – Reunions**

Angelica stood in her room looking out the window. All she could see were miles and miles of her father's land. Land that would never be hers… She gazed longingly at the only home she had known her whole life, besides Hogwarts which was as good a home as any. But her years at Hogwarts had been rather unpleasant because she was often made fun of about her looks.

She would admit that she wasn't a lovely sight, what with her ugly face that had no appeal whatsoever. She had lost all self-confidence and now she had trouble with large crowds. It was this that had kept her from looking in a mirror for she was afraid that she would be frightened by what stared back at her. She had even managed to avoid the many balls (dances) that were held by her father by faking illness.

Angelica sighed; the only true friend she had ever had was Hermione Granger back at Hogwarts. It had been two years since she had been outside of Hogwarts and she hadn't heard from Hermione since then.

Although, it was just as well, she supposed, because if she decided to see Hermione, her two friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, were sure to be around and she didn't fancy seeing them again. They were some of the people who had made her stay at Hogwarts miserable. She supposed that they didn't do it on purpose but flinching every time they saw her face was enough to ruin anyone's life.

"Lady Angelica!" called the servant girl, Teresa, outside the door, "you must get ready for the ball tonight!"

"Oh no," she thought, "I had completely forgotten!"

More banging on the door, "Miss?" shouted the girl outside the door.

"I'm not going!" yelled Angelica.

"Oh, but you must!" cried the girl, "your father insisted!"

Angelica sighed; there was no getting out of this one, "All right, all right!"

She sighed once more before opening the door. This was going to be a long night.

**Meanwhile**

Hermione Granger sat in her room wondering whether she should go or not. She did want to see her friend Angelica again but was afraid that she would be angry with her for not contacting. The truth was that she had tried to send letters, but Ron and Harry had told her not to.

"_Angelica? Why would you want to contact her? Your owls would probably scared to death as soon as they see her face!" they had said._

"_Really! She isn't that ugly, and besides she is my friend!" she had said._

"_So what? If you try contacting her, we'll be sure to intercept the owls!" they had threatened._

She had no choice. The many times she had sent letters, Ron and Harry were true to their word and had intercepted the owl.

Hermione sighed, she decided that she would go to Sir Angelo's, Angelica's father, castle. She began to get dressed and decided that she would see how Angelica reacted to seeing her again. Hermione put on a pale blue formal evening gown.

She went downstairs and into the Great Hall to see if everyone else was ready. To her surprise, there in the hall stood her friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Ron! Harry!" she shrieked as she ran up to them and embraced each.

"Hermione," said Harry, "It has been a long time!"

"Yes Harry, it has," said Hermione softly.

Ron had a strange look on his face that soon turned into a grin, "Just as lovely as I left you!" he said.

"Oh stop it!" she laughed as she slapped him playfully on the back. "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought a lady as beautiful as you would need at least two escorts to Sir Angelo's ball to keep the men off of you," said Harry.

"So you're going? But Angelica will be there," Hermione said with a puzzled expression.

Ron wrinkled his nose, "Yes, that does present a problem. We'll just have to avoid her."

"Why do you hate her so?" she asked.

"We don't _hate_ her. That is a rather strong word. We just dislike her, and it's because she was so unbearably annoying!" Harry replied.

"Oh, and the fact that she isn't the most pleasing woman to the eye has nothing to do with it?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, that too," Ron said with a shudder. Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"Well, we better get going!" Harry said.

Hermione was escorted to a carriage waiting outside by both Ron and Harry and they all got in. This was going to be an exciting evening.

**Later in the evening**

Half an hour later, the carriage stopped in front of a large castle. Ron helped Hermione out and both he and Harry escorted her to the castle. They were stopped at the door by a guard with a list.

"Sirs Ron and Harry escorting Lady Hermione," said Ron to the guard.

He let them pass and they entered a well-lit hall filled with music and laughter. They went to a table and sat down. Suddenly, all the commotion stopped as all the heads swiveled in the direction of the stairwell.

A girl with long, beautiful black hair descended. She was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen; she had pale blue eyes with a hint of purple. Her complexion was smooth, but she seemed quite nervous at the moment.

Hermione turned and saw that all the young men in the room were staring at the mystery girl in awe. Even Ron and Harry had their mouths slightly open.

"_Who is she_?" wondered Hermione to herself, "_She seems rather familiar_."

The awkward moment of silence passed and everyone returned to what they were doing. The girl spotted Hermione and her expression went from nervousness to surprise. She began to walk towards her table. Harry and Ron did their best to fix themselves up. At last, the young woman was standing beside their table.

"Hermione? I thought that was you. You haven't changed a bit," she said with a laugh.

A feeling of relief washed over Hermione, "Oh my goodness Angelica! I couldn't tell it was you! You made quite an entrance!"

"I suppose," Angelica said as she fidgeted. She looked at Ron and Harry who both sported very puzzled expressions.

"Goodness, Angelica! What happened to you?" Ron asked.

Angelica looked uncomfortable, "Huh? Oh sorry, I was just leaving. Wouldn't want to disgrace you with my hideousness."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I was just going to ask you to dance," said Ron as he got up.

"No," said Harry, "dance with me first!"

Angelica had a look of surprise so genuine that Hermione nearly laughed out loud. "Um, gentlemen, I think it is time for Angelica and I to catch up. Run along and find some other lady who is willing to dance," said Hermione.

Ron and Harry looked disappointed but walked away anyway. "Sit down Angelica," Hermione said.

"I shall never understand men. First, they shun me, now they fight over me?" said Angelica in utter disbelief.

"Don't you see? They find you lovely," said Hermione.

Angelica stared at her then started to laugh, "Me? Lovely? Have you forgotten what they used to call me in school? Ugly Angel…. Wherever did you get the idea that they find me lovely?"

"Oh I don't know, hmmm, maybe because all the men looked as if they wanted more than to just dance with you when you walked in," she replied.

Angelica looked shocked, "Hermione! How revolting! I simply thought that they stared at me thusly because they had never seen anyone uglier in their whole entire lives!"

"Oh come now, surely you've looked in a mirror lately and seen that you're a grand sight to behold?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I haven't, mirrors have always been bad luck because I knew that they never lied. I knew I was unattractive and would always remain that way, so why bother wasting my time looking in a mirror waiting for something to happen when I was so sure it wouldn't?" Angelica said.

"Well, surely something has happened for you are, in my opinion, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I always thought that you didn't care what others thought of you. You certainly hid your hurt awfully well," said Hermione.

"Isn't it a Slytherin trait? To be cunning? We're very good at hiding things," Angelica replied.

"I suppose so. You know, I always wondered why you were put in Slytherin. You weren't as nasty as the others," Hermione said in wonder.

Angelica sighed, "I shall never know. The sorting hat obviously thought I had more potential in Slytherin."

"Still, it makes you wonder. I remember the reason why we became friends," Hermione said.

"We both loved schoolwork and we were often labeled as 'know-it-alls"!" Angelica said with a laugh.

Just then, a pale, blond, gray-eyed, very handsome man entered the hall. "Oh no," whispered Angelica," What's he doing here?"

"Well, well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy. Come to join the festivities have you?" said Hermione to the man.

"Yes, I suppose so. I was feeling awfully bored up at the manor," Malfoy drawled. He spotted Angelica and looked her over from top to bottom. A grin appeared on his face, "A fellow Slytherin! I must say, you look quite sharp today Angelica. Quite unlike your normal self. What spell did you use? You might want to teach it to Granger here. Goodness knows, she could use a little help."

"She's fine just the way she is," growled Ron as he appeared behind Draco.

Malfoy laughed, "My, my, what a pleasant surprise. This is more than what I bargained for. Come to save your beloved I see. Don't worry, I was just leaving," Draco walked off to the other side of the room.

Ron had turned bright red either because of anger or embarrassment. "One day," he muttered, "I'd like to shove that smug expression right up his-."

"Lovely," Angelica cut in," IF you'll excuse me, I see some people I would like to meet."

With that, Angelica walked off. She went outside into the garden and sat down on a bench. She stared up at the star-filled sky and almost full moon.

"Nice night," said a voice from the right.

Angelica nearly fell off the bench, but saw that it was just Malfoy.

"Malfoy? You gave me quite a fright!"

He shrugged in a manner that said 'get used to it.'

"What do u want?" asked Angelica feeling her face redden from embarrassment. Malfoy shrugged again and said, "It is rather crowded inside, so I decided to catch some fresh air."

Angelica nodded. She couldn't believe it, here she was, talking to a man that had made her life miserable the moment she had stepped into Hogwarts. "_I might be able to forgive, but I shall never forget_," she thought to herself.

"So, you didn't really use a spell on yourself to make yourself more beautiful, did you?" he said with an amused expression.

Angelica stood up abruptly, "I should probably go inside and see to the guests."

She started walking away when strong arms grabbed her and whirled her around. Pretty soon, she found herself staring deeply into gray eyes.

He brushed a strand of hair off of her face, "Hey, I didn't mean it. Sorry, if I hurt you. Now you can't leave me without a dance first." He extended his arm and Angelica stared at it for a while before taking it. "_Did he just apologize to me? I must be losing my mind!_" she thought to herself.

Malfoy led her inside to the light and music and onto the crowded dance floor. The dance was a slow waltz and Angelica was very thankful for having taken dance lessons in her youth. She looked around and saw that all the men had jealous expressions on their faces while the women sported dazed looks.

Angelica tightened her hold on Malfoy protectively, but regretted it as soon as she saw the smug look on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I have no intentions of being anywhere else but here," he said with a smirk.

She stuck her chin out, "I didn't think you would be going anywhere. I was just merely making sure you didn't step on my toes!"

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head but didn't say anything. The truth was that he was the best dancer she had ever seen, and she knew it. No other man that she had ever danced with could move with such grace and ease. But then again, no other man could quite compare to Draco Malfoy. But, of course, she couldn't let him know that because he might use that to his advantage. But then again, his shoulders were so broad and muscular, and she was soon wondering what he looked like underneath… Angelica shook her head, "_I must keep a clear head. I can't fantasize over Draco Malfoy. Even if he has broad shoulders and a rather nice back side…Oh, what's the use? I can't resist his charm_," she thought to herself.

Draco felt Angelica relax in his arms only to tense up again as he pulled her closer. He lowered his arms down her waist to see her reaction. Her eyes grew wide. He smirked, "I'll bet you liked that."

She cleared her throat, "Actually, your hands being where they are is making me feel rather uncomfortable!" He smirked once more.

The dance soon ended and Angelica found herself being dragged to a table by Malfoy. Soon afterwards, Hermione joined their table and cleared her throat loudly.

Malfoy turned towards her, "To what do we owe this great pleasure?"

"Charming," Hermione muttered, "I would like to request a word with you Mr. Malfoy, if you please." He got up and Hermione led him to a corner of the room. The glare she gave him was enough to make anyone cower before her, but not Malfoy, he stared her straight in the eye without flinching.

"Well?" she demanded angrily.

"Well what?" he snapped back.

"What do you mean by flirting with Angelica?"

"I thought it was rather obvious. You see, when a man likes a woman, he flirts with her. Of course, you would no nothing of that now would you?"

She took a step closer to him and her eyes flashed menacingly, "Listen to me, you miserable little whoreson! I know who you are and what you do. I know all about that bet of yours. Blaise bet you a good sum of money if you could charm Angelica into doing…who knows what! Don't think I'm not wise to this. Now leave her alone! You made her life miserable at Hogwarts so give her some peace here!"

She looked over his shoulder, "Oh hello Angelica! So sorry, I did not see you standing there!"

Draco whirled around in time to see Angelica give him the foulest glare he had ever seen, and this time, he flinched. He didn't know whether it was because of the look of utmost loathing she was giving him or because her lovely face was twisted in pain.

"You horrible, horrible, miserable, foul excuse for a man!" she spluttered in between sobs, "and to think I actually started to believe you were human. Now you can go collect your winnings from Blaise since you accomplished what you came for. Yes, I did begin to have feelings for you however small. Rest assured that I shall never make the same mistake again!"

She stuck her chin up, whirled around, and walked away.

**Author's note:** so…how do u like it so far. Should I continue? Please review if u think it worthy of continuing. Anywayz…I will continue depending on the amount of interest so please, please review. Even if you have some criticism, I will still welcome it. Thanx!


	2. 3 Years Later

**Hey everyone…I'm back! I know…I've been gone for a long time but I got discouraged by someone who wrote a really nasty review that had absolutely NOTHING to do with my story! But now I'm back to write more…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - 3 Years Later**

"Sir Malfoy?" squealed a little house elf at the door, "There is someone here to see you sir."

Why did it look so scared of him?

"All right, I'll be down in a minute or so."

The house elf bolted out of the room. Draco sighed, "I wonder who would be bothering me now?"

He descended to the Great Hall and found a fairly pretty young woman sitting in a chair near the fireplace. She had waist length blonde hair, an olive complexion, and very beautiful blue eyes that were second to only one other person.

She looked up and smiled, "Ah, Sir Draco Malfoy I presume? Goodness knows, I have heard of you but I didn't expect you to be so…so…" She eyed him with a look most women gave him and one which Draco was familiar with that showed an interest in him.

"Don't bother with him Sofia," came a familiar voice from behind, "he's definitely not worth it!"

Draco turned and was face to face with none other than Harry Potter.

"Potter!" he spat, "What are you doing here?"

"It is, as I'm sure you know, a common obligation to invite all of the people who were in your year at Hogwarts to your wedding, is it not?" replied Harry.

"Yes," Draco said slowly, _Where was he getting at?_ "So who's getting married? Weasley perhaps? To that mudblood Granger I suppose?"

"Actually no," Harry said, "I am. I would like you to meet my fiancée, Sofia."

"Your fiancée?" Draco asked incredulously, "You're getting married?"

"That is what fiancée usually means, doesn't it?" Harry said in an annoyed voice as he put an arm around Sofia, "so, as common courtesy, even though you know how much I loathe you, you are formally invited to the wedding of Harry Potter and Sofia Clairveaux. Personally Malfoy, I couldn't care less if you showed up or not."

He handed Draco an invitation, and with that, Harry and Sofia walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand.

Draco opened the invitation:

_Dear Draco Marcillius Malfoy,_

_You are formally invited to the wedding of Lord Harry Dale Potter and Lady Sofia Cynthia Clairveaux. The ceremony will take place at Hogwarts Castle on the eve of March 28. We graciously await your presence on this night._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Crestia Granger_

_Formal Wedding Planner_

Draco smiled at the last statement, Granger is a formal wedding planner? Of course, that had to be a part-time job. Draco knew Granger had the brains to do anything she so pleased. What was the date again? March 28? That is only a week from tomorrow!

He needed to make haste if he was actually planning to go. He walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He stepped in and yelled "Diagon Alley!"

He needed to get a wedding gift for the couple as well as a nice set of dress robes. A woman to go with might not be a bad idea either but this was no time to be thinking about that.

* * *

Angelica wandered from shop to shop in the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. She had come to buy a nice gown and to also find a gift for the Potters to-be. So far, she wasn't having any luck doing either. 

She passed shop after shop but couldn't find anything that suited her needs. What's more, she was getting rather tired from the looks most young men were giving her. It had been about three years since she had found out she had "blossomed."

But she tried never to think about that night that much because she would soon find herself trying to stop from bursting into tears. She detested that foul Draco Malfoy who had hurt her so many years ago. What made it worse was that she might be seeing him again at the wedding and she couldn't bear the thought of that.

She finally stopped in front of a shop she had never seen before. It was called "The Perfect Gifts for the Perfect People." She entered the shop and immediately knew this was the shop she would find the perfect gift at.

A rather good-looking salesman came her way almost too eagerly, "May I help you?"

"Er…perhaps you would be so kind as to direct me to where I might find a wedding gift?" she asked.

"Ah yes, of course! Right this way!" he started leading her towards the back of the shop.

A familiar voice floated from the back, "No, no! I need something fierce, robust, strong! This gift is not for an ordinary person! It is for Harry Potter! Yes, you heard right, _the_ Harry Potter!"

She turned a corner and saw a familiar blond head in the distance. Angelica gasped then quickly covered her mouth. She had gasped rather loudly because Malfoy and the other salesman turned around. Angelica felt her breath catch in her throat. Malfoy, if it was actually possible, had become even more handsome and now had even broader shoulders than before.

He had a look of utter surprise, "Angelica? Is that you?" he quickly recovered and the look of surprise was replaced by a sneer, "What sort of commoners does this shop serve? I didn't expect to see such people in a shop with this reputation!" he said as his lip curled.

Angelica could feel the tears coming, but she had promised she would never ever cry in front of anyone ever again, "and you seem to have become smugger than before! I actually didn't think it was possible! My father has more money than you could even imagine, so don't even try insulting my status! Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than talk to you!" she said as she started walking out of the shop.

Malfoy didn't budge after she left. He himself left the shop after a few minutes. The salesmen looked annoyed because they had lost two customers.

* * *

Draco was back in his room lost in thought. His meeting with Angelica had been untimely and he had been genuinely surprised to see her. Of course, he just had to go and insult her. It was just a trait Draco possessed; he just couldn't resist insulting people who were already extremely annoyed with him. 

What made him uneasy, and he cursed himself for feeling this way about a woman, was the intense look of pain he caught fleeting in her eyes for just an instant. He felt uncomfortable because he knew that it was him who had caused the pain.

It had been an honest joke, but he didn't think it would go so far. If he hadn't been stunned by her beauty the first time, he wouldn't have actually gone through with it. Oh well, all that was in the past and obviously Angelica hadn't forgiven him yet.

He didn't blame her, it takes a long time to win a woman's heart, but an even longer time when you have already broken it once before. Besides hurt, he had found a newfound confidence in her. Or was that an act to cover the pain?

Damn Granger for finding out about the bet! It was all going smoothly until she ruined it all. Well, Granger was her friend and she couldn't bear to see her hurt. Draco remembered only too well the many times he had hurt Granger. But, if he remembered correctly, that was only just to cover up his true feelings for her.

He couldn't deny that he had been extremely attracted to Hermione back at Hogwarts and it always frustrated him because she was the only girl he could never have. All other girls had been attracted to him but Granger was the one who kept her distance.

Perhaps it was just as well since he had a reputation for breaking hearts. But that was because none of them compared to Granger. In the sixth year, he had given up on her completely. No one had ever known about his feelings. For what seemed like the thousandth time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt completely alone.

* * *

Angelica got back to the castle with her gown and wedding gift. 

"Hello dear sister! How did it go?" asked a voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw her older brother, Romeo, coming towards her. Angelica smiled, "It went well kind sir. How are you?"

"I'm bored and I have no date to the Potters' wedding!" Romeo replied, "I was wondering if I could escort you. Just to the castle, then we will both go our own ways to find people."

Angelica looked surprised, "But surely there are girls who would love to go with you!"

Romeo was very good looking and never had any trouble with women. He had dark hair, much like the same color as hers, and had green-blue eyes. He was quite the ladies man and always had many girls after him.

Romeo sighed, "Of course there are _girls_, but there are no _women_! All the females around here are so immature and vulnerable that tis no challenge!"

"All right, I shall go with you. Who knows? I might find a woman for you that would be worth your time," Angelica said.

"Thank you dear sister," he said with a bow.

Angelica noticed that he seemed to be more built than before, "Have you been training in the lists?"

"What? Oh yes, I have. It's something to do with my time. Of course, it gets rather annoying because there are always at least five females watching," he replied in an exasperated voice.

Angelica nodded, she knew the feeling.

"Well, I must be off! I promised Aunt Clarisse that I would go with her to find some dress robes for the wedding!"

"Bye," Angelica said as Romeo ran off into the castle. She heard a heavy sigh from the distance.

"Oh he is so handsome!" one girl said.

"Oh yes, I wish he were going to that wedding with me instead of with that whore!" said another girl who obviously didn't know that Angelica could hear their entire conversation.

She cleared her throat, "I'd watch your mouth because the man that you speak of happens to be my brother and I can make sure he never even looks at you again!"

Angelica turned around and walked back to the castle. What a day this had been.

* * *

Draco frowned as he read the letter his owl had just delivered. It was written in long loopy handwriting and the name at the bottom was one he hadn't seen for a long time. 

He reread it:

_Dearest Draco Marcillius Malfoy,_

_I heard that you have been invited to the Potter wedding. I was wondering that it might be an excellent time to catch up and to restart form where we left off. Let me know about your answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Pansy Parkinson_

"Start from where we left off?" Draco thought to himself, "Where was that?"

Although he didn't particularly like Pansy, he decided that escorting her might not be a bad idea since it might look bad if he didn't show up with a woman on his arm. His reputation might get ruined.

Draco quickly wrote back that it was a good idea and that he would pick her up at 5:00 in the evening from Parkinson Palace tomorrow before the wedding. He sat back and rested as his eagle owl flew out the open window. Goodness knows, he needed to rest, tomorrow was going to be a rather long day.

* * *

Angelica sat in her room waiting for her bath to come up. Finally, someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" she shouted.

The door creaked open and her bath was brought in by five house elves. Angelica sighed because she remembered telling her mother that wanted the servant girl to bring her bath and not house elves.

They put her bath down, "Your bath Lady Angelica!" one of them squealed.

"Thank you," she replied. All fvie house elves bowed before walking out the room. Angelica sighed as she took her clothes off and stepped in the bath. She took a quick bath and got out. After drying herself off thoroughly, she stepped into the gown she had bought the other day.

It was a blue gown with a hint of purple, just like her eyes; she smiled at the coincidence. She stepped into the next room to dry her hair by the fireplace. Angelica dragged a stool and sat down near the fire.

"Angelica, I'll do that for you!" said a voice from the left. She turned and saw Roger, a family friend. He was handsome but had a rather devilish look about him. Angelica couldn't quite explain it but she felt rather uncomfortable around him.

"That's quite all right, I can do it myself," she replied uneasily.

"Oh but I insist," Roger said as he grabbed the brush from her and began brushing her hair.

"What exactly are you doing to my dear sister, Roger?" growled a voice from the door.

"Nothing," Roger smirked.

"Unhand her immediately!" demanded the voice, which happened to be Romeo.

"No, I don't think I want to!" replied Roger.

"You whoreson!" yelled Romeo, "let her go now!"

Roger just glared at him but didn't let go of Angelica. Romeo came up to Roger and grabbed the brush from him with such force that it knocked Roger backwards. Roger scampered towards the door and left the room. Romeo's breathing became even as he handed the brush back to Angelica.

She cleared her throat, "Thank you Romeo."

"What? Oh, no problem. If he begins to bother you anymore, just call for me!" with that, he walked out of the room. Angelica sighed; men, she would never quite comprehend them. She finished drying and brushing her hair and got up. Romeo came back to see if she was ready because it was almost time to go. He was wearing dark blue dress robes that suited him well.

He smiled, "You look lovely Angelica. Let's go now!"

Angelica and Romeo descended to the Great Hall and out the main entrance to where the carriage was awaiting them. Romeo helped Angelica into the carriage and it whisked them away to a place where many adventures were sure to occur.

* * *

"Oh Drakie!" Pansy squealed, "This is going to be so much fun!" 

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes; he detested that pet name.

"It's Draco, love. Not Drakie!" he said gently.

They were sitting in a carriage on their way to Hogwarts Castle. Finally, the carriage halted in front of a looming castle. Draco got out and helped Pansy get off the carriage. As soon as she got out, she clung to him like a lost kitten. They both silently walked up to the castle and quietly entered the Great Hall. After many years, Draco finally felt like he was at home.

* * *

**Well…that's it guys…by the way…the whole Angelica and Romeo thing is not, I repeat, IS NOT, incest. It's just that neither had someone to go with so they just went together but they will ditch each other at the wedding. I'm not that nasty…ewwww…and DRACO, not ROMEO, is the love interest…so ya…you know the drill…REVIEW!**


	3. The Big Fat Wizard Wedding

**Hey..sorry…been really busy lately with all the school work…I am in my sophomore year of high school after all and they do give us a lot of work..anyways…I'm sure you don't want to hear about my life story so on with _If You Only Knew_.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Big Fat Wizard Wedding**

Ten minutes later, Draco and Pansy were seated at a table. Pansy still hadn't let go of Draco.

"Drakie, Drakie, let's dance!" she shrieked.

Draco rolled his eyes but stood up. She began leading him to the center of the ballroom when everything suddenly quieted down. Draco turned his head to where all the other heads were turned just in time to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen enter the Great Hall with a rather handsome man. All the men in the room shot envious glares towards the young man but he never flinched.

The couple seated themselves at a table near Draco and Pansy's table. The moment of awkwardness passed just to return again when Dumbledore appeared at the front of the Great Hall.

"Welcome friends! We are all gathered here today to witness the joining in matrimony of Harry Dale Potter and Sofia Cynthia Clairveaux. Harry, would you and your best man please stand up"

Draco saw Potter stand up with Weasley. Just then, the music started up and Sofia began to walk down the aisle towards the front of the Great Hall. After what seemed like forever, she finally arrived and joined hands with Potter. They gazed deeply into each others' eyes as Dumbledore began the ceremony.

"Do you, Harry Dale Potter, take this woman to be your bride in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

After a brief pause, "I do."

"And do you, Sofia Cynthia Clairveaux, take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," said Sofia with a slight French accent.

"With a kiss, you are wed."

Harry took Sofia in his arms and gave her a kiss so deep that it received many sighs from among the women and cheers from the men. Draco looked on with an amused expression; although Draco despised Potter, he couldn't deny that he knew how to kiss. But of course, he could do much better. After all, he did have more experience.

He suddenly found himself being dragged to the dance floor where the band had started playing again. He and Pansy began dancing but Draco's eyes traveled to a table nearby. He realized that the breathtakingly beautiful woman he had seen earlier had been Angelica. Pansy seemed to notice that Draco wasn't focused on her and followed to where he was staring.

All she saw was that beautiful woman from before with that very handsome man. She had no idea who they were but Draco seemed to be very interested in the woman. She pulled him closer and kissed him long and hard on the lips. He didn't return it and in fact, he didn't seem to have noticed that she had done anything at all.

"Who is that woman?" Pansy pouted.

"Angelica, don't you remember her? She was in our house and our year," Malfoy replied absentmindedly.

"Angelica, Angelica…that does ring a bell. Oh yes! Ugly Angie! I remember her!" said Pansy in sudden realization.

"Well, I sure don't know what happened, but there's certainly nothing unattractive about her now," Draco said in a distant voice.

Pansy knew that she was losing him so she did the one thing she thought would get his attention. She moved closer so she could cover up what she was about to do. Once she was certain that her knee was well hidden, she swiftly brought it up hard and kneed him in the groin. He seemed to snap out of it fast and he doubled over in pain.

"Oh Drakie! I'm so sorry! That was my entire fault! Actually, it wasn't since you were supposed to move left, not to the right. I'm so sorry I stepped on your foot!" she shrieked.

"It's all right Pansy _dear_! Everything is fine!" Draco said sarcastically through gritted teeth.

He looked up and saw Hermione Granger sitting at a nearby table with an amused expression. He limped towards her table and sat down.

"Let me guess," said Hermione with a smile, "she kneed your 'you-know-what'?"

"Yes, is that a common thing among females? Of course, mine is rather attractive seeing as she's already seen it!" Draco said.

Hermione frowned. "Only joking, only joking! Tough audience," Draco grumbled. "By the way, who is that gentleman who is with Angelica?"

"Why do you care?" Hermione said absentmindedly, "Not jealous are you?"

"No of course not," Draco said quickly, "why would I of all people _need_ to be jealous?"

"If you must know, for that cocky mind of yours, that is her brother Romeo."

"Her real brother or adopted?" he asked almost too eagerly.

"Real," she replied simply as her smile began to widen, "admit it! You have feelings for Angelica!"

"I most certainly do not!" Draco replied hotly. "She's just like any other woman! Probably head over heels for me, I tell you."

"Sounds to me like you have a bad case of love sickness. Why don't you just tell her?" Hermione said.

"You girls make it sound so easy. Besides, I don't have any feelings for her!"

"Oh I see, too arrogant. You don't want to stoop so low as to admit to a girl that you like her," Hermione raised as eyebrow.

"Well…no…sort of," he spluttered, but recovered quickly because a Malfoy never stutters. "Hermione, would you like to dance?"

She looked taken aback. He didn't know if it was because he had asked her to dance of because he had called her by her first name or if it was both.

"Well…I…I…suppose so," she stammered. She got up to her feet shakily and took his arm. He led her to the dance floor.

Draco winced slightly in pain from the incident before. Hermione (he shouldn't be calling her that) noticed this and said, "I wonder how hard she kneed you. Does it hurt much?"

"You have no idea," he said through gritted teeth.

She smiled sweetly and that's when he remembered why he had liked her so much back at Hogwarts. It was because she was always so kind and considerate and willing to help anyone. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that they had begun dancing.

"Admit it!" she suddenly burst out.

"Admit what?" he asked innocently.

"You really do like Angelica, admit it!"

A wave of relief washed over him, "For the millionth time Granger, no I do not! You think a person as heartless as me could ever actually have feelings?"

"I suppose not…but you're not heartless."

"What are you talking about? I'm the worst person you've ever met! I called you mudblood and made fun of you excessively."

"Maybe so, but if you were truly heartless, you wouldn't be here tonight, celebrating Harry's wedding, and asking me to dance."

"But I didn't come for Potter's wedding! I came for…I came for…" _What exactly had he come for?_

"You came for what?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Stay out of it Granger!" Malfoy said menacingly.

At this, she smiled secretively as if he had said something that just proved her point. _Damn it! Why do women have to have a sixth sense about these things?_

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" said a voice from the left.

Draco turned and saw Angelica's brother, Romis or Remoes or something. Draco jumped out of the way, and let him take Hermione into his arms. He walked away and sat down at the nearest table; he didn't know whose table it was because he was in shock over what he and Hermione had been discussing. He was thinking so hard that he didn't notice a woman come up behind him.

"Um, pardon me sir, but that is my seat."

Draco jumped a bit and turned around to tell her off for frightening him so much only to find himself staring into those blue eyes that have been haunting him for so long.

"A…A…Angelica?" he stammered, then cursed at himself because a Malfoy never stammers.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. It's all right, you can occupy my seat. Since you do tend to plant yourself in places where you are not wanted," she said with an icy tone.

"Actually, it's quite all right. I do not plan on sitting in a seat that has been tainted by inferiority," he said distracted by the lock of black hair that had fallen into her eyes; he did not know what he was saying. "Wait, do you want to take a walk with me outside?"

Suddenly, those eyes flashed angrily, "I've done my share of waiting in life Malfoy. Now it's your turn. Don't ever come near me again. Don't ever talk to me again. Don't ever touch me again. Don't ever bother gracing me with your _lovely_ presence. And last, but certainly not the least, don't ever ask me to go outside for a walk with you again!" She stormed off angrily leaving Draco gaping at her retreating back.

"Close your mouth. That look doesn't suit you at all," said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw the youngest Weasley sporting a very amused expression.

Draco closed his mouth immediately, "What in God's name do you want?"

"I just wanted to see what all the commotion was about. I should've known it revolved around you," Ginny said with a smile.

"How nice of you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Well, now you've seen so now you can be off!"

Instead of running away, like most people did, she sat down at the table and made herself comfortable.

"She's rather stubborn isn't she?" she said vaguely. "It seems that I am not the only one who can resist your charm."

Draco stared at her, "What about Hermione? She seemed to have done a pretty good job."

Ginny blinked, "Oh you think so do you?" she said uneasily.

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What are you trying to say?"

Ginny shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "it…it's nothing r…r…really…"

"Spit it out Weasley!" Draco shouted.

"Oh…oh…oh all right! If you must know, remember those anonymous love letters you got in the sixth year? Well, those were from Hermione," said Ginny collapsing in her chair.

Draco stood up suddenly, "What? Those were from her? I thought they were from Pansy! I would've kept them if they were from-" he shut his mouth abruptly knowing he had said too much.

Ginny stared at him in wide-eyed astonishment, "Are you telling me that you _liked_ Hermione back at Hogwarts?"

"Yes…I mean no! No, no, no! Absolutely not! No way!"

Ginny looked at him in understanding, "Not to worry Malfoy, your secret is safe with me. I shall not reveal it even on pain of death unless you allow it!" she said with her hand across her heart.

She stood up and began walking away when Malfoy said, "Oh and Weasley, call me Draco."

Ginny stared at him for a long time before finally nodding and walking away slowly. Draco sat down and felt much better, for he knew that now he wasn't so alone. He had found a friend.

* * *

Hermione saw from a distance that Angelica was surrounded by the usual young men and saw that Malfoy was on the other side of the room drinking all the wine he can get his hands on, poor lad. And where did that leave her?

In the delightfully charming company of Romeo Volartes. After a few conversations, Hermione knew that there was more to this man than just a handsome face. He was…the perfect man for her. She felt at peace and comfortable in his presence and just couldn't explain the warmth that filled her heart every time she gazed upon his face.

The man who was invading her thoughts turned to face her with a smile that Hermione knew would someday be her undoing.

"What goes on in that pretty head of yours that makes you stare at me thusly?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh nothing," Hermione muttered.

Romeo continued to smile at her until Hermione finally asked, "Why do you have that silly expression on your face?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how I've never seen anything more beautiful than you," he said, "you outshine the moon in all its glory."

Hermione blushed furiously, "Surely you jest. Angelica is a far better sight to behold than I."

Romeo shook his head with a sigh and continued to stare at her as if she were the only person in the room.

"Of course Angelica is beautiful, but it is my duty, as her brother, to find her a husband. I only escorted her here to see how many young men were willing to ask for her hand," Romeo said.

"Well you certainly made a grand entrance!" laughed Hermione.

"Aye," said Romeo uneasily, "Tis the problem we now face. Angelica can't seem to go anywhere without provoking the interest of all the young gentlemen in her midst."

"I see," said Hermione, taking a sip of butterbeer, "so you need someone who stands out from the crowd and is willing to fight for his lady fair?"

"Precisely," smiled Romeo.

Hermione smiled back, "Let me make you an offer. I will take over the job of finding a suitable husband for Angelica. After all, I am her best friend and I have only her best interests at heart. I shall ask Angelica if she has any particular gentleman in mind."

"Hermione, you truly are brilliant! You are a remarkable person!" Romeo said ecstatically.

Hermione blushed again (it seems she was doing this a lot lately), "Oh stop it! I shall take the task then?"

"Of course," he said.

"Definitely," she replied.

Hermione smiled to herself as a plan began to take form in her mind.

* * *

**I wonder what Hermione's planning…hmmmmm…review and you just might find out…I say if I can at least get to 15 reviews total…I might update…the more you review, the quicker the updates! **


End file.
